It's Immaterial series BK1,The Sha Chronicles Act1 A Drop of Force
by Shabonna
Summary: This is the Table Game back story of one autistic Zeison Sha who gets overwhelmed by visions and input and decides to try to use this to change the universe. Set in an alternate universe in which DOOKU won. The how and where will be revealed in Ripples in the Wake (book 2) and be brought through the first war with Facing Down Sith. TYVM Thomas Benjamin DeMayo
1. Chapter 1

_**A Drop of Force**_

 _ **Chapter 1 : Surface Tension**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Yanibar**

 **Original Colony, South Polar Continent**

 **Tahanan Clan**

 **4 BBA**

Jannma Bernal and her now constant partner Ni'ko Shan looked over the duty roster and the weather forecast on the datapad the community had up.

"Great" Ni'ko replied looking at it "looks like the DBA's calls for supplies came with quite a narrow window."

"Weather" answered Jannma "is always touchy this deep in winter, I'm sure their timing could not be helped."

"It will be good to see Rais and Dar'n." He sighed "I'll get the cart and Tikbalang ready, you gather the food." stated Niko to her arching eyebrow as Petre Allyan came up.

"Initiate Ni'ko, your leader is Jannma," he said soothingly "I suggest on this we let Elder Vasca's wisdom prevail. You shall gather and load the cart, let the one most adept with animals ready the team."

"Yes mentor, sorry I was just.."

"Showing initiative and concern for your swayamvara? Remember ownership is not a Sha Kalan tenet, belonging is, we do not know what the future holds."

Ni'ko bowed to the ancient mentor emeritus of Sha Kalan who was indeed born and raised here, The insular culture here was considered myth to most of the Yanab. If it had not been for his family's allegiance with the Disk Blade Alliance, largely started by his grandfather and this man he would not be here with such a luminous, frighteningly capable adept.

Or would his sister, presently working in the Well be "arranged" to partner with Petre's son. They were part of the "new blood" to keep the clan viable and not wither from isolation. Indeed two whole families besides them had been brought in after a need arose. They accepted this but knew the Yanab, by necessity had no ownership of the ladies like Vasca who truly ran the clans.

"We serve as needed." Jannma answered for him. "I notice Jahn is already hard at work." She said with the sense she held so dear, feeling her best friend, water mentor and Petre's son's presence already klicks away near the glacier face.

"They asked for a larger quantity of water this time." Was Petre's reply "Tee'nah has duty working with their two apprentices." He said walking away.

Jannma and Ni'ko shrugged and began their assigned duties, his was gathering the assorted fungi, plants and molds from the huge garden while she went to the beast pens to tame two tikbalang, the dangerous furry omnivores they husbanded for beasts of burden, food and transport for those who did not practice the unique Yanab art of "Wind Riding", literally sailing with caped suits into the fierce gales of the land. It was the Sha's main means of transport, allowing them to flit where needed.

When Niko arrived at the farming complex, where sheets of ice heated by the rocks formed a natural window through the glacier allowing the weak light to concentrate and provide the plants they raised enough energy to grow in the fertile soil deposited over the last 4000 years. He stood taking in the breathtaking sight. This wonder was repeated across most of the freeholds on Yanibar, not knowing that the design, concept and seeds came from here, "the lost transport" clan.

On his native Kratovas, which had a much less eccentric orbit, the land was just cold compared to most human habitable worlds. It did not go from an icy wonderland to scorching desert annually or have the huge winds which never did more than abate as parts of the globe heated or cooled. Indeed it was said of Yanibar there were only 4 places can someone not in league with the Force land a ship, and even then only a really stellar adept pilot could do so. Ni'ko looked at his list and where he would gather the assorted medicinal and foodstuff plants before looking up and seeing a cart, half packed. He cracked a smile as those that could were still picking and harvesting for him to begin moving the cart with his muscles and the Force to gather the fruits of their labors. He approached the lead elder Dessa as she worked near the cart packing and repacking.

"Thank you elder for your help and the start you provided." He said with a formal palms upbow "I shall begin my duties from here."

"Thank Jahn when you see him, he woke us all and got on this hours ago, picked and packed the medicinal load himself." She chuckled to his astonishment "he will be a fine albulyaro one day."

"Once he learns to speak to people." Ni'ko added pointing out the silent well mentor's greatest drawback.

"That day has arrived, and trust me it is now a chore to get him to shut up with his endless details." Dessa shook her head "I thought I knew how to cut or squeeze every plant's essence, I learned quite a few tricks watching and listening today. He tripled the production with half the base material." She pointed to a pile of tailings to be seeded and mulched. "I am surprised an adept like yourself did not hear the activity as things flew hither and yon in the Force."

"Jannma and I were with Sonjay and her asawa Donpa learning defense." He said remembering the complex katas they were working on when Vasca interrupted them with news of an emergency delivery.

"If I remember the delivery schedule you will still need to hurry adept." Dessa smiled as Ni'ko applied himself to swiftly gathering the harvest for those who helped keep Yanibar free and hidden in the massive asteroid field surrounding and inundating the system. When he was finished he reached the place Jannma stood, working with the tikbalang who were notorious for being "Force suggestion resistant".

"Any trouble?" asked Ni'ko voicing the usual complaint.

"No, surprisingly Jahn left me a pile of fodder saturated with medicines able to induce compliance. I just hope this pair does not have tainted meat from it."

"Seems he was busy in the farms as well." Ni'ko commented.

"The herders say he SAID "this is for the two Jannma choose." I can confess I am now jealous."

"How?" Ni'ko asked.

"He promised to speak to me as soon as he could figure it out." She shrugged.

"Seems like his family has said much" Ni'ko added, helping Jannma fasten the harnesses properly "all pointing to the message being "hurry up". Must be some larger storm they sense." As he stretched out his senses to see what the hurry was.

Jannma in her easy way just nodded "The storm is dangerous and moving quite fast." She said as they finished with her refocusing on the task at hand.

 _I am never alone, for the Force is with me_

 _I am never defenseless for the Force is my shield_

 _I am never ignorant for the Force guides me to knowledge_

 _I am never helpless for the Force is my tool_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Drop of Force**_

 _ **Chapter 2: A Drop Released**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Yanibar**

 **Original Colony, South Polar Continent**

 **Tahanan Clan**

 **4 BBA**

 _I am never alone, for the Force is with me_

 _I am never defenseless for the Force is my shield_

 _I am never ignorant for the Force guides me to knowledge_

 _I am never helpless for the Force is my tool_

Jahn repeated the mantra in his mind with haste to get to the right point in time, his memory of his sketch last night filling his inner vision as he held to the breakneck pace while still observing safety. His load, tied down using all the best practices the Force guided him too and while a skip loader was not a proper racing or storm vehicle, his control of it in this storm was heightened be the storm's own energy. They moved as a fish in a rapids, upstream but using every eddy sensed to his advantage. Its own fury and power masking out his own maelstrom as he immersed himself in the Force.

A place in time and a spot where his dream materialized, he finally sensed the danger Jannma and Ni'ko were headed to. Or rather the void that meant the threat was from one of only two things living on Yanibar that hunted absorbing the Force like sithspawn, voorcats or berberoka. Since berberoka were the marine terror, it must be a pack of voorcats, likely small in number and weak from slim pickings near the shelf out on this stormy day drawn from their lair to the two adepts. With deep winter here, they should have migrated to the mainlands north he thought sadly.

He checked the position of the vibroblades for cutting ice, the ever present diskblade and water staff he had strapped onto the skiploader as he reached out with the Force swirling and pulled the craft toward the intercept point increasing its speed.

Jannma felt the touch of warning and surge in the Force to her right and above her aimed at a drift. An avalanche was pulled toward her rear and two voorcats feebly pounced out, having been undermined by the sudden lack of drift below them. Her butterfly blades leapt to her hands and with calm practiced skill she placed herself in balance to defend her cart.

Ni'ko was not as ready having merely his newly forged diskblade and a knife while he set himself to defend Jannma and the cart. The two cats he faced were full adults which had he not been guarding he would have attacked one immediately. Instead he hoped the predators would just back away.

Hungry voorcats, near starving, though had survival of their kind on their mind and once they recovered they readied for their attack.

Jannma swiftly closed the distance and engaged one as they had been taught from an early age, darting forward with her short knives quickly trading parried and missed paw swipes with a barrier of phrik forged metal before her. They felt a craft land hard on the left and heard the yowls of pain as two other voorcats were hit by a skidding skip loader. Before it spun to a stop a figure launched wielding a water staff.

This brought a determination to the voorcat not in the fight, which it seemed to decide this now tough meal was better than no meal and charged Ni'ko.

Whirling in the forms he was taught, Ni'ko opened himself to the flow of the Force, trading protection for space as he looked to see an opening. In the blur of battle he was holding his own until the superior design of the native cat had lead him to unsure footing. Releasing a blast from his feet in a mighty Force leap he rose with speed only to have his leg scored on the way our by the venomous claws of his cat.

Jannma had skillfully wore her cat down, giving it a flight option as it was obviously bloodied.

Jahn had taken his wounded scamps to task delivering a blurred mastery of snow blasts to the eyes while delivering stinging blows with his staff to again drive the predators away.

Ni'ko's choices were to fight or resist the poison and Ni'ko saw this clearly along with a swift way to end the entire fracas. Reaching out with the Force he cast his diskblade out and guided it in a circle through all four cats in fury before crumpling to the ground, his blade returning to rest by his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Drop of Force**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Falling**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Yanibar**

 **Original Colony, South Polar Continent**

 **Tahanan Clan**

 **4 BBA**

 _I am never alone, for the Force is with me_

 _I am never defenseless for the Force is my shield_

 _I am never ignorant for the Force guides me to knowledge_

 _I am never helpless for the Force is my tool_

Jannma, seeing their opponents now mortally wounded applied swift mercy to the four predators as Jahn raced headlong toward Ni'ko, a sack flying to him. Quickly with a speed born from the Force he applied salve and bandage and injected the wounded Sha with three antivenin doses and a kolto shot.

"Quick, we need to get your betrothed on the skip and out of here, no time to talk asawa ko."

Jannma stunned realizing what her longtime partner in misadventures had just said shook herself and she drove the tikbalang to back the cart onto the skip while Jahn carried Ni'ko swiftly to it.

"Release the beasts, they will make their way home swiftly and safely, we have no space for them. They get voorcat meat." Jahn said as dead voorcats began sailing to rest and lashing two down as a "bed" on the plas covered ice, with the next two sailing to provide shelter on top of him. Bandages swiftly wrapped and tied themselves on each paw as Jannma lashed the cart in releasing the runner beasts. As Jahn predicted they pelted swiftly in the direction she had come from.

"You have a nice voice." Jannma said as she blushed.

"You need to lock our load down and keep Ni'ko alive, we will have time for talk later." Jahn said over the roar of the storm and his gathering of the Force before whispering as he settled at the controls next to Jannma "lead me please….."

The Force blew them out a takeoff ramp and the skip loader shot away toward the meeting point.

Rais Shan stood looking at the snow cyclone heading towards them as his nervous loadmaster, a Kyuzo and a Diskblade Alliance Ensign stood, all worried.

"Are you sure they will arrive in time?" Ensign Jia Ji asked the Zeison Sha who took a deep clearing breath.

"They ran into difficulties, just be ready, my water boy never fails." Rais said confidently feeling the pull of the Force as Jahn had extended his senses to the freighter. Feeling a cyclone in the Force almost like a tornado attach at the mooring anchor for the light outside the pole suddenly but slightly groaned bending toward the storm.

"See? They are using best speed." Rais replied as the woman, somewhat new to the alliance but having seen the miracles the Sha had done in the past, but this was unnerving. Her Kyuzo companion merely shrugged answering her look.

Jahn grabbing the lightpole some klicks away hustled the ship with all its sturdy engines could take. Jannma, the defining picture of concentration and belief, ensured the patient and all the cargo stayed in place as the ship surfed wind gales to continue progress toward the goal.

"Time!" called the loadmaster, "even your piloting skills will not get us out through that!"

"Your captain needs the supplies, we need the water and we need the medicine more." Stated Rais flatly.

"But unless they emerge NOW, this is a wasted trip." The loadmaster complained watching Rais raise an arm pointing.

"And your point of complaint is?" as a skip loader swooped out of the storm barreling toward the freighter.

" _Sweet Smelling Hutt Crap."_ The Kyuzo exclaimed in Huttese as the skip continued on before touching down to sled the way into the ship's hold.

"You can say that again Drado." Jia Ji exclaimed.

"You can't do that!" shouted the loadmaster as Rais merely began swiftly unloading a boy of 12 took the ever present Yanab goggles off showing tears before pointing to the Kyuzo and Ensign.

"Wounded, keep stable, bring back in a week healed." The boy said before becoming a flurry of motion with his companion and Rais stowing iceblocks and lashing the cart contents and all down in the bay. He quickly turned holding his hand out as the "return crates" flew in to be lashed to the skip.

Jia Ji looked at the angry wounds as a "Yanibar med kit" landed with a thud at her feet some meters away from the frenzy. "What did that?" she whispered.

"VOORCAT" came a shout from the boy in the bay.

"Nice hearing your voice Jahn, glad you found it." Rais added as they put the finishing touches on the skiff. Rais' eyes looked over Jannma noting the inherent beauty and fierce strength "you two will be back?"

"For news and Ni'ko, I hope Der'n is here as well." she gestured to Ni'ko "Show him "the tried to be hero's memorial" BEFORE he returns." With that Rais got an image from Jahn, the whole voorcat fight from his wide perspective.

Rais sucked in his breath before growling, "You know I have never liked when you do that."

Jahn settled in the pilot's seat and his goggles flipped onto his face. "No time, need home safe." Jahn said in a barely controlled voice as the loader powered up Jannma broke her quick hug with Rais to board.

"I shall be joining you and Der'n soon. I am ready for my journey." She promised.

"He is tiring." He pointed out to Jannma who nodded and put her goggles on.

"But he is like Yanibar's winds." She smiled before the face wrap closed and the skip backed out of the freighter and it sped off. Rais walked towards the cockpit as the loadmaster finalized securing the cargo.

Jia Ji, left Ni'ko to Drado's care curious came up to sit in the back seat behind the pilot. "Will they make it home and will we see those two again?"

Rais smiled as he said "Absolutely, they are our savants. Now go take care of my little brother."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Drop of Force**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Gaining Velocity**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Yanibar**

 **Original Colony, South Polar Continent**

 **Tahanan Clan**

 **4 BBA**

 _I am never alone, for the Force is with me_

 _I am never defenseless for the Force is my shield_

 _I am never ignorant for the Force guides me to knowledge_

 _I am never helpless for the Force is my tool_

Jahn piloted the skip loader relying on the Force and the strength emanating from Jannma.

 _Jahn, this is not the direct route._ She said telepathically as she felt them swinging wide around the storm's vortex.

 _I am making for the well entrance before it closes. The Main is drifted over._ She heard in her head.

 _How would you know?_

 _Padre._

At that Jannma concentrated on aiding Jahn pilot the skip as he appeared to be near exhaustion, merely letting him sense and pilot. She began a meditation to invigorate and bolster him while she aided his senses. Jannma still felt his strength ebbing as the events of his long day flowed from him in his exhaustion. The Force dream painting he made telling him and his father what would need to be done today played into her mind. Followed by the pair executing the plan together at the farm and with the fodder, she then saw the flight path and the well entrance to the settlement. As the various futures played out she saw they were either just going to make it or the drift above closed and covered them in an avalanche.

She turned to him as it played out and saw a change in the futures when Jahn abruptly changed course and she had to leave the dream to concentrate on only keeping them stable as he used wind surfing techniques with the skip heading on a beeline across the edge. Near the slope a downdraft hit as Jahn pushed the throttles past max and they plowed a furrow into the entrance making it inside just before the drift let go closing the access behind them and the skip loader came to a grinding stop just before Petre and his outstretched hand stopping them.

"Thank Pah..dre…" Jahn said as collapsed on the controls, completely spent. Ti'na well apprentice Min'a held Petre up as he obviously was as spent as his son. Dean walked over to Jahn and looked with a nod at the tired Jannma.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I think I need to rest, its nasty out there." She said exhaling after the hard mission.

"You need to go rest." Petre stated to her "Elder Vasca has been informed and you are off duty." then Petre looked at her "Did Ni'ko's wound look bad?"

"Dar'n is a decent albulyaro, and once they break atmo, Rais will work on his brother I am sure." Jannma said with certainty "But I need a word with Jahn when he wakes."

"Go rest Sabio." Petre said as he turned to leave leaning on Min'a before he felt the thought and disapproval from Jannma.

 _Mentor Petre, you are not going to have Jahn sleep in the well are you? For he may sleep in my pamilia._

 _Relax, Sabio Jannma, Sabio Jahn sleeps where he wishes when it is his choice. Right now is not that time._ Jannma felt Petre's amusement at her sentiment. _Relax and rest Sabio._

Jannma walked to her pamilia abode, cut into the phrik ore bearing deposit that their ancestors landed on one summer long ago, to rest thinking about what Jahn had said to her. She entered an empty abode, what with her madre's death last summer and all of her family like her sisters, now with their own pamilias and her living brothers fighting in the Diskblade Alliance.

She thought fondly, flattered … he said "asawa ko". In their culture this meant "soul mate" and with Ni'ko to be an "arranged spouse" or kaslonon, this could be a situation unseen in many years, decades even. Yanab held women as the base and leaders of the culture they were also, to preserve the population and encourage births, they were not bound to one mate. Her mom was a prime example, having traveled to other clans merely to return to give birth because of the dearth of males here and to provide biological diversity. This was accepted as normal.

She went to the refresher and disrobed to give herself a cloth bath as her bantha/berberoka winter armor was soaked to the linens inside. Normally, Zeison Sha used the Force to keep them warm and dry but the storm howling out there and the need of the alliance meant the adepts were counted on to deliver, thus all their energy was focused on returning safe and trusting in the gear 4000 years of crafting had produced. She washed herself down and her linens before dressing in her clean training Gi to do her katas, easing her mind before she rested.

She flowed through her stances before her butterfly knives and diskblade flew to her so she could practice her combat drills. In her mind standing in the common, she was reliving the voorcat attack. Then she envisioned a desperate battle with storm troopers and slavers threatening the Kalat Arm. Their fight was for freedom from the structured rigidity and servitude of the Empire, "follow our order or be a slave or die". This brought stories and holovids even to remote Yanibar. Some of the "forced compliance" and "peace restoration" actions the Empire had taken were obscene and brutal. She finished her katas having slayed all of her enemies before taking her meal of the mushrooms, nuts and grain that were a staple in the settlement. She finished eating in silence and thought.

She missed her mom not with longing or loss but for the wisdom she may be able to give now. To Ni'ko, she sent a soothing-healing meditation his way as she looked over at his empty bunk in Sanjaa's old room next to hers. The other room next to hers, Der'n and the rest of the boys had left summers before. Tonight though instead of sleeping on her cot she would spend at her mom's bower. The woman who birthed her had not Force sensitivity but her children all had in some measure. Not for the first time she wondered, Sanjaa, Dar'n and herself were all given their own rooms by attrition or carved into the rock upon their birth as hers was. Just another mystery her mother left not an answer for.

This pamilia represented much of what had happened to Tahanan, the people were running thin against the Imperial hoard. Before she lay down she looked at the gem salvaged from somewhere nearby by Jahn that he gave Darna at three. She could almost feel the cyclonic swirl he emitted in the Force emanating from it. She smiled and surrendered to the restful meditation of restorative peace Zeison Sha were taught as soon as they could understand.

 _Tahanan is in a lull, but it will grow again_ She felt as she surrendered her spirit to the Force's ministrations.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Drop of Force**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Moving toward the Surface**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Yanibar**

 **Original Colony, South Polar Continent**

 **Tahanan Clan**

 **4 BBA**

 _I am never alone, for the Force is with me_

 _I am never defenseless for the Force is my shield_

 _I am never ignorant for the Force guides me to knowledge_

 _I am never helpless for the Force is my tool_

Jahn awoke suddenly hours later with a dream eating at him, and he went to one of his covered easels. A crystal winked back at him as he felt Jannma's presence on the other side. She slept with her mom in spirit he thought before an eye gesture covered the stone with a cloth. He first looked at a medium mirror and after dabbling with paints used the Force to illustrate the core of his dream, a beam of light striking a planetoid and blowing up. What almost anyone could sense in this work he had done and redone now for four years as the details got sharper and actual anguish and pain emanated from the target.

 _It is becoming._

Then he turned towards two others, one huge set in a fabulous frame. To this one he finally removed the frame and began a canvas in a sub frame to hide the serious work underneath. But he peaked as he so often did to see if a change was in order. The mural looking back at him with his face playing like a ghost on it was barely needing touchups, four figures on it now had shape and form in the dream it represented. Those figures, a Togrunta male, Cerean female, TwiLek male and cyborg female all wore slavery collars but were not wearing them when they walked with Jahn.

 _Delivering this will be tough but, Xerweg has bought a few pieces already so he must like my work._ He mused eyeing the figure dominating the picture, a Hutt in a grandiose throne room.

The Third work on a smaller scale was of a round headed woman he saw would play a prominent role in his nearer future, until he had to leave. He recovered the three and uncovered the crystal, thinking caring thoughts. In the room she was in was a paper message Rais slipped to her during their hug, removed from the drying clothes. While the script was unreadable through the Force its message radiated the feeling.

" _The Empire are searching for the children of the Jedi." Jahn expanded the dream drawing on the area and the secret of Yanibar, ignoring the risk of his personal discovery. Images of a boy and his father both with a Kiffar tattoo flashed in his mind alongside a Wookie glowing in the Force. This vision showed a doctor and a mercenary glowing working for a senator before flowing to a Togruta and her child, both radiant Another image of an old man and a teen daughter who glowed flowed to a teen lad on a desert planet watched over by an old Jedi which flowed into a senator hugging a glowing lad holding a glowing girl with before it showed a teen male on some unknown planet appearing to plot with yellow eyes then woman in black robes , twin lightsabers glowing red, a feral smile with glowing yellow eyes and platinum hair threatening a Sha and his ten minions before the vision settled on him and the wide vortex surrounding him._

The Force dream ended with Jahn in an exhausted sweat, the paper he sketched the mural brought a smile to his face even as it disturbed him greatly. He heard a voice in his head resounding from the holocron his mother left him.

 _The Sith capture visions to obscure the future_ echoed in his head.And his art pierces but does the same he thought with a smile.

He focused on the crystal using the Force to first wake Jannma, when she was away from it he sent a pulse that would connect to all Sha settlements, courtesy of his father and her mother. He drew upon the "Secret of Yanibar" for power to produce a chime in the Force along with an image of the place the adepts and families needed to get to. Since it was "winter break" Sha Kalan would be vacated as the students attended "potlatch". It was time the secret which drew the Jedi to this world would be put back to use. When the people arrived though, he and his would be gone.

Right now the Force lead him to his breakfast, alone apparently but prepared for him so no matter. It was better that way most days. A gnawing feeling grew as he chewed his food, the Force showed he would soon be needed in the well, one more time. A signal from their transmitter went out that would get Rais to collect his gear and give it and instructions to the ensign he saw at the delivery for her to forward it to the place it was needed. She would see to its safety, or so his art had shown. Jia Ji was special and principled. He rose to his father's entry.

"You sounded the alarm…"

"The Dark Force you envisioned arising has nested at Sha Kalan, awaiting the return of families from potlatch. So tomorrow we leave as you planned."

"You have duties so they have enough water stored."

"Then we need to evaporate." Jahn said as a staff flew to his grip to begin to leave.

"Away from here, you will be weaker." Petre warned.

"Away from here I will grow as well Padre." Jahn said stepping out to his duties while Petre finished packing, drawing on their "big secret" for power to allow his 212 year old body to function as a spry 45 year old Yanab human.

"You are not the only one who will weaken." Petre lamented as his life's work preparing for this moment loomed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Drop of Force**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Farming**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Yanibar**

 **Original Colony, South Polar Continent**

 **Tahanan Clan**

 **4 BBA**

 _I am never alone, for the Force is with me_

 _I am never defenseless for the Force is my shield_

 _I am never ignorant for the Force guides me to knowledge_

 _I am never helpless for the Force is my tool_

The Well ….

Jannma awoke to a disturbance in the Force, something that surprisingly avoided her as it rippled through the settlement. Shaking her head she ate breakfast while meditating and started her way down the drippy labyrinthine passages toward the clan well. Another burst in the Force rippled as she was joined by two farmers. On the walls were water marks showing just how much water had been removed from the mountain well after more than four thousand years.

She searched for Jahn's presence as she saw the rebuilt fungus and grain farm growing in the layers of silt and compost.

The rough hewn ceiling, which had fallen and nearly crushed her brother Dessa was removed, indeed pulverized by Jahn and his young students (her included) for the mixture of effluents, rock and compost they now used as soil. The wonder of the transparisteel ceiling that replaced the sheered rock that occurred with the glacier arriving to this high point. The way they structured the reconstruction allowed light into the room for the now combined growths since vegetables were added to the fungus. The light trickled through the ceiling along with the constant drips from condensation and the melt from above that allowed the glacier to slide on a small layer of water and pass light. Two air handling ducts circulated the naturally scrubbed air out to the settlement and drew the older air in for the plants to work their miracle.

"Quite the engineering trick don't you agree initiate Seniorita Jannma ?" Asked Norma as she entered the room with Jannma. "There are so many details in the design and execution." She shook her head in appreciation.

"I am glad it was made so we are safe in here once again. It is a wonder and more productive than ever." Jannma reached out with the Force, checking the heat exhaust vents above that reformed the ice so it would no longer sheer off the rocky outcropping like what caused the cave in.

"And all this engineered by a eight year old." Norma shook her head.

"That eight year old is twelve now and I do think Petre more than helped in the design and construction, his drawings are not always regular. Rais and Vasca helped procure and place the panels and supports. It was a community effort, just as we all helped dig you out. Much as his alarm and determination held up the rock for the pocket you survived in, he needed all of us to get you out Senyera."

"I remember emerging to see you holding him shivering. We owe him much and his family." Her face showed thoughtfulness "Petre has trained his replacement abularyos and has been, ensuring our infrastructure is right and sustainable." Norma looked at Jannma "The two have suddenly been "energetic" in preparing us for what I know not. They have been practicing some things in secret and go to themselves for long periods this week. Something is up I think." Norma looked at Jannma pointedly.

"I have completed the warrior training to take my place among the Zeison Sha. It might be just Petre is old and Jahn is preparing to join me." Hoping fervently "I really expected him to be in my classes because he is more than ready and was disappointed he was not there to push me harder, soothe me when I fail, and be there with me in triumph." Jannma replied "I am sure that is probably the answer."

"We will not survive without more children, we are getting old." Norma lamented. "Seeing you all leave is a sobering thought."

"I know this clan house is the oldest of all on Yanibar and yet still considered lost with us being in the most hostile environment and having most casualties upon founding. The rest of the Sha thought we were dead for ages, they still do not know our location. But even with the resistance being born at Shastra on the equatorial continent, we have added more warriors to it than any other clan. My tiyuhin and his outsider asawa are returning to raise their mgabata here and will be at my graduation tomorrow. Those that stay will have more spontaneous births, others will be born, our traditions will continue. New blood has helped us." And Jannma looked around "I plan on returning one day to raise my mgabata, with Asawa Ko, the Force be willing."

"The Force be willing." Norma repeated and then breathed "You speak as if you have chosen? So young?"

"Age is a immaterial when one shares in the Force. The Lesson of Petre." Jannma stated with confidence. "Besides I have a kaslonon." She reminded Norma.

"I think he was describing his ancient husk!" Norma laughed "What brings our best and brightest down here today?"

"For me? It is a rest day to cherish and recharge, Vasca's orders. Plus Jahn mentioned in the past maybe spending time with his water would balance my perspective, he says it teaches much." Then she smiled "I can confess I paid more attention to the process, not the lessons of water."

"He is speaking now, in more than that howl of his that warned us to cover up." Norma noted. "That should make his explanations easier on the ears."

"He used to only use the Force and with slaps and gestures, then his airy whisper appeared near the end of our duty in the well. He taught my brother and I the work even though Dar'n should have. It should be interesting noting how his instruction has changed."

"Well you should get going, he was headed with purpose toward the new siphon chamber, teaching them the draw probably." Norma pointed to the stairs.

At Sha Kalan, a holocom stood looming large over a group of 9 Sha warriors, their second in command and his partner joining them via holocom.

"Jasrol Mintran, you are sure a child of the Jedi is there?"

"Yes master Gorgon, to our south and the last few days that child has shown much strength. The intel we have has confirmed the rumors. We have warriors on the way to take him."

"I have felt the wave in the universal Force. Strange I do not see him, he must have protection."

"We suspect an old mentor emeritus who was supposed to lead the southern nomads to Sha Kalan is aiding him."

"How old?"

"He taught here for 100 summers. Beyond that only his appearances a couple of times in the last two decades revealed he still lived."

"Take over the Sha, and hunt down those who oppose us my hostility legion, while I try to keep this dissent in the galaxy from forming another, well funded rebellion. This should allow you to remove that threat to stability in your backwater nebula, before it spreads."

"As you wish master." The 11 intoned. And as they broke connection a chime in the Force swept over them.

"I think he knows we are coming when the storm abates." Jasrol Mintran said rising and regretting those here were not skilled windriders.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Drop of Force**_

 _ **Chapter 7: The Venturi Pump**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Yanibar**

 **Original Colony, South Polar Continent**

 **Tahanan Clan**

 **4 BBA**

 _I am never alone, for the Force is with me_

 _I am never defenseless for the Force is my shield_

 _I am never ignorant for the Force guides me to knowledge_

 _I am never helpless for the Force is my tool_

Jannma began walking down the hall to the stairs and began to walk the one hundred thirty meters of stairs up to the siphon chamber. Then remembering the written instructions she received when she started the water duties, broke into a jog. She reached the room to see the pair of initiates supervised by Ti'na Shan struggling to lift the water.

"Kooyah! Problems muchachos?" she asked with a smile as they dropped the siphon venturi.

"Seniorita Jannma!" the six year olds cried and came over, one chico Dean, one chica Allyssa.

"Should you have dropped the vacuum you were creating?" Jannma asked.

"Senior Jahn is down below working with an obstruction. So this was essentially practice." Dean replied to Allyssa's nod.

"Jahn thought you might show, just his description of when was more…. "Sometime today", an indefinite." Allyssa squeaked "It is good to see you tiyahin." She hugged her aunt.

"Well then I shall go down to the deeping pool to talk to him, you three stay out of trouble."

Ti'na, Jahn's kaslonon, nodded but knew she was better teaching and working here than with the Sabio.

Jannma looked at her and saw the play across her face. _You are growing stronger and soon you will be a Sha Warrior too._

With that, Jannma retraced her steps, but stopped, why had she not sensed him, his caress, the swirling tendrils in the Force as he marked all nearing him. The sheer noise he created in the Force was absent, but why? As she started back down she reached the "deeping pool" from which they brought water. She saw his gear placed carefully by the door as if expecting no problems but the water was dead still.

Jahn had after checking his students, headed swiftly to the deeping, his cloths readying for him to enter when he felt a warning to hide in the Force. Like a faucet he shut himself off before takin cleansing breaths and slipping in silently. Using his inner strength he bound all to himself using an old Sith spell trick his mother had left him while he tried to move to the siphon tube entrance and he saw a tentacle sheared off in it.

Then she felt his presence swirl furiously like a BOMB going off, he was in a battle! an image of a monster silhouette with him.

"Aswang!" Jannma cursed then she sounded the alarm _"BERBEROKA IN THE DEEPING!_ " she shouted in the Force and from her lungs. Her new diskblade jumped to her hand trying to find the right point of attack. The creature was definitely waging a war under the water with Jahn as she felt its pain over and over as the water boiled in response.

Under the water Jahn reconnected with the "secret" and spun a protective cyclone of water around him as he poked and prodded with the spear to maintain distance.

A tentacle, guided to her singularity in the Force came out to snatch her. One pass of her diskblade came out and ended that threat to her. She felt the creature's severe pain and Jahn crested for a breath. A quick feeling of thanks arrived from Jahn with an image of her viewing the future hit her like a splash before he was pulled under.

Jannma calmed herself and fully stepped herself into this aspect of the Force without doubt, without fear for the first time in her life. She saw three visions clearly, Jahn and his spear in the pool with the berberoka, her beside him diskblade in hand in one. She saw two other echoes, both easier one running and the other just letting her blade fly from here but …. She then heard the clan mobilizing, help was on the way and with a deep breath she dove in to the pool.

Once in the pool Jannma saw what Jahn was trying to accomplish, he was wielding a knife stabbing the tentacle that grabbed him again and using a spear to push away from the mouth as he tried to concentrate and make roiling pressurized water darts under the creature to force it up. Ichor and blood filled the water, hindering visibility and if something was not done soon it would be a fight in blackness. She did not feel the creature at all she noticed. She released her diskblade to free Jahn and then strafe the beast from the bottom. In reaction it rose to the combined blaster fire from the clan killing it.

Jahn looked exhausted as he came toward the surface, Jannma recalled her diskblade, grabbed him with the Force moving him to the surface and swam back to the surface herself.

Life lines and buoys hurled out from the edge as Petre stood on the edge of the pool with concern all over his face as he drew the young adepts in. The other adults on the edge drew in the beast with grappling hooks.

As they were pulled in the two young adepts looked at each other with affection and relief, and once up on the edge hugged earnestly. Until Jannma's emotions changed and she started smacking him on the back punctuating her words to him.

"DON'T" smack "YOU" smack "EVER" smack "DO" smack "THAT" smack "AGAIN!" Jahn just continued to hold her and soon she felt his calm and caring in a surge that all felt.

"Not for nuthin, but it evaded my senses and sight, almost like it was a trap." He looked at Petre over her shoulder and they nodded. And pointing to the two tentacles on the surface. "It is not like here I have ever been subtle reading and drawing the Force, allowing it to pass through. That thing" he pointed "hid. That small tentacle was the clog in the siphon, it must have been detached. I speared it and had just removed it when the berberoka decided I was chow what with the spear busy and all. I did not even see what the clog was when I was grabbed." And he shrugged his shoulders. "Did you sense it before I called?" with that he looked to Jannma. A concept of this being a creature of the dark side crystalized to all, which fit the legends the elders told.

"No I did not, I am sorry." Jannma pulled back and looked at him while Jahn soothed her feelings that she had not sensed it, her desire to protect him and the loss she would have felt without him echoing from her thoughts.

"Your thoughts betray you, I think you have learned much today INITIATE, I think extra training with Senior Petre should help calm you and deal with the probability one of you dies before the other." Old Vasca her mentor added.

"I understand your feelings for Jahn, I know he reciprocates, indeed he trusts you completely." Petre replied slowly "Yet because of that trust, he feels no panic, no worry. Where does he place his trust? Answer that question."

Jahn released some of the hug to look her in the eye "I meant not for this to be the lesson for you in the well, no idea this would happen, but it is a good lesson, the armor of our faith and belief in family the Jedi have discarded. We can then learn from the water other things at another time." And he looked at her expectantly.

"I do not know." Jannma started to feel ashamed, so Jahn shook her.

"Look inside, replay life, you have heard what you seek. Place yourself at ease and listen to the past." Jahn softly said looking deep in her eye. In her mind she started to hear Jahn's speech after the delivery. _"I TRUST THE FORCE COMPLETELY"_ echoed in her head.

"JAHN! THAT WAS CHEATING!" Petre shouted to get their attention "And who do we cheat when we do such things?" Petre said sternly.

"The recipient of the cheat." Jahn answered with no tinge of regret.

"Then that is the answer?" Jannma asked as the adults moved the creature up the passage leaving the two initiates and their instructors standing on the edge. Jahn however had one of his eyes open meditations before smiling.

"Well sir, how can you fault me?" Jahn looked at the instructors. "I believe you sometimes reinforce your lectures the same way."

"Searching the Force for the right response Jahn? I do not know whether to be impressed, or frightened by the prospect." Old Vasca chuckled. "Very well, I admit our repetitiveness and coming back to reinforce a concept. Point made although I think Petre disagrees, his thinking that Jannma might have gained more understanding by struggling to learning it herself. I agree with your hint though."

Vasca turned to Jannma "Yes Jannma the answer is, put properly, He Trusts the Light in the Force in you as much as he trusts it in him." turning to Jahn "am I correct?" to which Jahn nodded while continuing to look in Jannma's eyes as they held each other. "Good, I have others to attend to and much to prepare, your Graduation is tomorrow Sabios, may the Force Be With You." Vasca stepped away to leave.

"Our Graduation?" Jannma said looking at Jahn who shrugged.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Drop of Force**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Vapor Condensing**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Yanibar**

 **Original Colony, South Polar Continent**

 **Tahanan Clan**

 **4 BBA**

 _I am never alone, for the Force is with me_

 _I am never defenseless for the Force is my shield_

 _I am never ignorant for the Force guides me to knowledge_

 _I am never helpless for the Force is my tool_

Ti'na stood in the Allyan pamilia looking at everything, including her stuff packed and a hasty meal loaf for 4 laid out for them placed on the table.

The feeling her kaslonon had not bonded with her, that things were not going as their parents planned was forming doubts in her mind.

Then Elder Vasca entered followed by Petre and her kaslonon Jahn, Vasca stopped as she laid kind eyes on Ti'na.

"Your thoughts and feelings are writ all over the room, what troubles you?" Vasca began taking her place at the table.

"I feel troubled, and do not know why. I feel.." Ti'na began.

"Rejected? Do not feel that way, for you will be the leader of Tahanan when all others in this room are gone my star pupil." Vasca consoled "Tis why we chose and trained you so carefully."

"But.."

"His heart was bonded even before you knew of his existence and once you arrived we found the vision." Petre explained "You taught him to speak in more than images, he taught you to care and love all as family. And family we are."

"Tonight your children will be conceived. All that is needed to teach and raise them is in special items you will take with you. All the tomes of Sha Kalan, the Allyan works, the complete unabridged Jedi Library courtesy of his mother, everything you will need to raise our next generation with the rest of the protected." Vasca said "As before so shall be again as the purge in the Force has reached Yanibar and corrupted those who were to be our shield."

"Dark Sha?" Ti'na said inhaling sharply

"Plural corrupted Sha, servants of darkness with a desire to rule or destroy in a deluded attempt to save Yanabar and they are strong enough to cause concern, thus you are not hiding as much as going to a fortress. You and Vasca will lead our people in Sha Grala while you raise our children to be both a safeguard for the future and continue Sha tradition, focus on the whole person." Jahn finally spoke "I know my duty to the clan, and will fulfil it. I am sorry if my life geas intrudes and consumes all of the emotions you wish from me."

"Except for Jannma." Ti'na added.

"Jealousy is not Sha." Vasca scolded "Jahn has never been very emotional, which is something Jannma accepts. It is why the fugue he had from age 1 to almost 3 when she awoke him to ask him to play. His detached emotions save him then from the pain and is his shield." Ti'na nodded as Jahn's lack of standard emotion was common knowledge. "He is the tool the universe will need with Jannma's complete determination."

"I understand." Ti'na said softly.

"Ti'na, remember these two, they are but a few of those who will shape the future." Petre added.

"Our job is Sha eternal, we are the protectors of those who will be the…." And Jahn struggled because he really had no word for those in his visions.

"Relax mi amo, I understand a bit, just wish we had more time."

"I myself have children across many men, from as young an age as you two. We do what we do for the community to survive, yes?" Ti'na nodded her head.

"Yes but we are hiding like the Jedi hid us?"

"We are lying in wait in a place of strength that will be hard to find and difficult to attack if they do with defenses they could not imagine. The monsters that forced the builders to make it must have been awful. We will like, the Sith did before us, lie in wait for the right time. This time the tables will be turned, they either accept our existence or be destroyed when they try to erase us." Vasca said.

"That is part of my life's work Ti'na, to intercept and defeat weapons of annihilation, those that create Force wounds that in turn feed the darkness in people." Jahn said kindly. "And while the first shot has yet to happen, its echoes in my dreams are difficult to .."

"You do not need to say more, many times I have gone to the well to check on you when you have that nightmare." Ti'na laid her hand on his "I am here for you."

"Your feelings do you credit but follow Sha teachings to keep yourself armored." Petre reminded her.

"And I get to…"

"You were promised him and we are sorry it is only this once before his duties take him elsewhere."

"Jannma understands. We are Yanab and the community comes first."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Drop of Force**_

 _ **Chapter 9 : Commence**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Yanibar**

 **Original Colony, South Polar Continent**

 **Tahanan Clan**

 **4 BBA**

Ti'na awoke to an empty bower with the glow of someone knowing that they are loved. She rose to make for the refresher to wash down and dress. The smell of toasted grains reached her as she dressed and gathered her final things including a small sculpture Jahn made for her before she walked out to breakfast.

"Are you ready for your day student?" Vasca asked with a chortle.

"Today instead of just potlatch, we graduate." Ti'na stated.

"Today instead of what was planned, a new path formed." Petre answered with concern. "We have changed plans to a point, you and Vasca begin the trek." He flipped a map-drawing-panel illustration writ in the Force as Jahn so often did.

"You will be tempted to abandon your chosen path." Vasca said gravely.

She studied the map of the south on the simple stone table with its illustrations of moves and counter moves and saw… "We are going to be attacked?"

"We are never helpless for the Force is with us and our ally, the Allyan, Inuyan, Kasapa, Ikowa teachings took advantage of our terrain and plotted a counter move the Force guided. You will be safe should you choose to be, thanks to aikiwai." Petre responded sadly.

"You and I have a gathering to attend as we lead our people to safety and Petre leads them away with the Diskblade Alliance for that is how they are infiltrating."

"It begins with a changed venue." Petre began before Ti'na interrupted.

"Jahn is with Jannma." She said "That will pour salt."

"Not like you two were earlier." Vasca chuckled. "And the impetus to get those to show allegiance." Vasca turned Yanab serious as she said this.

Jahn had lead Jannma down a strange wide icy passage she had never seen before to an open metal door. She looked questioningly to him but he strode into the structure as if it was his pamilia.

"What we do next must be done here, others will delay the ceremony until our arrival." He then spread a myriad of parts before Jannma, along with some rare crystals bearing their own power.

"I will guide you, but you must chose, those blades we forged together are awesome, but will not be enough."

"You believe…."

"I believe you are the Paghuisa Mandrigma, the uniting warrior just as you believe I am Albulyaro Komoqua, healer and visionary. We make each other into the reality we chose to change the way the universe is headed. Together and apart as a piece of each is in the other so we will be both yet play to our strengths." Jahn said in the Asawa Ko Ritual the Yanab used. Then he broke form and smiled "It is why you have defeated me daily since I was eight, to have a goal. It is why you have enhanced your spirit to meet mine as a goal." Jahn caressed her arm as their thoughts continued to meld in a harmony "You will need these, maybe not today, hopefully not today, but you will need them. As Komoqua, it is my duty to teach you how to make this."

"You believe…"

"You are the most talented and powerful person in the galaxy with love pure in your heart, and you will get stronger and better." Jahn paused "Strong enough to defend choice."

"I believe you are the wind in my hair and song in my heart, forever together even apart your spirit will move me and shield me from negative thoughts and actions. You give me the strength as I give you strength, stronger together, time and space independent." She sang softly.

"That is what this is all about. People choosing liberation, their own way." Jannma said to Jahn's nod before she began.

"It is where creativity begins." Jahn finished their shared belief before she dropped into the guided meditation. She began to lead even as she saw Jahn illustrate the path.

"The Crystal is the heart of the blade and shield" Jannma began in song, living the ceremony that played in Jahn's mind. White crystals rose enthusiastically in response "The heart is the crystal of the Sha" as they oriented themselves glowing as other pieces met and formed around them. Her diskblades, stilettos and the butterfly knives, all jeweled secretly with these crystals as had been his gear, joined the song dance before her in support and acceptance, wrapped all in a Jahn cyclonic caress. "The Sha is the Crystal of the Force" she continued "The Force is the shield and blade of the heart, all are intertwined." He sang as the short handles and power supplies oriented themselves to fit together as one with a satisfying snick. "The Crystal, The Blade, The Shield, the Sha, we are One, the bulwark of the people, guardians of life, guides through the darkest hours." With that her new lightsabers formed and activated, a brilliant light near white violet. They were both short with bright beams and a harmonic sound unlike anything she had ever seen in holovids of the old Jedi. They were both higher pitched and less than a meter in length but Jannma was a momentum and speed fencer with near unlimited endurance. Reach meant squat as she had proven to Jahn and his high speed spear work was naught compared to her Jar Kai Sha Soresu so far.

" _Remember the lesson of aikijuyo, turn the dark power upon itself."_ Echoed in their minds from Petre and Vasca.

"Asawa ko, are you ready?" she sang…

"Yes Asawa ko, I am ready." He returned in song as an electrostaff flew to him and they began testing the devices they created together in a final spar before they began their destiny.

A drawing slid from his szasa landing on the deck and sliding to a corner of the large room.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Drop of Force**_

 _ **Chapter 10: First Erosion**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Yanibar**

 **Original Colony, South Polar Continent**

 **Tahanan Clan**

 **4 BBA**

"Akumi", the former Aiko Shan strode in as matriarch of her clan before gesturing to them to get their food and sit over by the Tahanan nomads. Almost everything was in place as she looked at Yuri "Zenaku" Mintran, their leader's brother and head of the new Sha leadership that would protect and guarantee order in the Kalat Arm from this day forward.

She glanced over to the director of her losses, Petre Allyan, the man who sent her Asawa Ko Sn'Jin to his death years ago in pursuit of some nebulous Breath of Life. He was discussing something with L'ran, her brother and Ni'ko's (who was also wounded by this man's designs) favorite. She wondered what plots the old man had cooking, if he knew what sort of destruction and vengeance his meddling with the Empire was bringing.

He will get his and we will be safe, I will deliver his head and then mold his weak son who could not speak, into the right man for her Ti'na. This thought brought her eyes to search out her daughter and a smile played upon her face. Her garb, demeanor and face paint marked her as "Future Leader of the Tahanan" which was a good thing she could manipulate the nomads, bring them into the New Order. It also showed she had been wed recently, not a surprise with the huge storm overhead echoing even this deep in the glacier, which meant Petre's son was now her son per Yanab cultural norms.

This day was getting better and better, maybe Master Gorgon was wrong about this coup being violent as she touched her diskblade and vibroknives.

The storm outside and in rose toward a crescendo as old Vasca stood with Ti'na at her side palms out calling for attention.

"We await the arrival of our graduating Sabio." She called "Please enjoy the potlatch until then." And people from clans started milling about tables of food provided by the Tahanan nomads. The distinct odor of berberoka mingled with the vegetables and mushrooms as she went to the assigned boards laid out for her clan. She ate as she walked around trying (and failing) to get closer to her mark while eating and looking at the various crafts and instruments the Tahanan laid out.

She noticed the storm's fury still increasing as two figures, painted as Asawa dressed in winter whites emerged to applause. And her face fell in anger. A glance to Ti'na showed indeed this was her husband, declaring to all Yanab unity and love of …. Another! And Ni'ko's kaslonon to boot! Did that family have no sense of honor!

Jannma raised her hands "We are sorry for two things, one the news we bear, two we are cutting this short. Stormtroopers are near the entrances you used and a ship in orbit is preparing to bombard us. We will need to leave but take heart, all is prepared." Voices of the assembled clans rang out in horror.

"No, he would not betray his brother!" thought Akumi in fury as her eyes flashed yellow looking at Zenaku who also readied himself.

"Second, we have Kadiliman siding with the Empire in our midst. They will soon be dealt with." Jannma finished and suddenly the Storm reached crescendo, even entering through the vents causing a near whiteout condition of swirling ice.

Akumi felt many things in the Force, movements out of reach, people almost like vapor disappearing before the first shots from the orbital bombardment arrived to begin the turbolaser hammering of the glacier. Fighting to stay upright, balanced and her prey she spent minutes trying to make it toward where she last saw Petre when suddenly the room cleared and storm trooper poured in through the roof along with the storm. And she ran into a thick sheet of ice.

On the other side she saw Rais with Jannma standing guard while L'ran (THAT TRAITOR!) was guiding known rebels out of a hole that was not there before and the last of the Clans rushed down another hole, the one Jahn and Jannma had emerged from, back guarded by Petre and his son.

"I will have my vengeance!" Akumi roared as the storm troopers began burning through the sheet of ice while the boy stood hands out in full concentration, reforming ice from steam as it actually moved closer to them. Akumi shook her head then noticed, **the rest of the Sha elders are in agreement and meditating feeding the boy power!**

" _Stop this and get yourself to safety Aiko! This is your warning!"_ Petre shouted into the Force before Jannma turned with a grin to her and Zenaku, shaking her finger and clearing her throat.

Everyone on the other side of the ice sheet stepped back inside their tunnels, their charges safe behind them except for the "Two Sabio".

Then they heard it, the high pitched note Jannma sang, storm troopers grabbing their controls to regulate the keening sound as the ice of "the glacier over the sea" began to explode around them. Once the process was started, the two tunnels were sealed by another ice wall as the tunnels broke off the glacier and sunk beneath the inrushing sea. A paper fluttered and she followed it before pocketing it with only 10 storm troopers to solid ground while they were all soaked and exposed to the elements.

"Did any of you imbaciles think to bring a shelter?" Shouted Zenaku and when he saw the trooper shake his head twisted his hand in the air snapping the trooper's neck.

"We use ice of course, they brought enough heat for us." Akumi stated simmering in rage before satisfying her urge to crush the heart of another slowly to feed the Dark Side of the Force upon the remaining eight's fear with her eyes glowing yellow in enjoyment. She finished him as two ships crested the waves making for space dodging turbolaser blasts from above, leaving them to their doom.

 _Thus ends Act 1 of the Sha Chronicles: Book 1: Its Immaterial Post comments if you desire. Act two fleshes the political structure and family out more, Act 3 is decision time_


End file.
